ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Music Meister
The Music Meister is a fictional character created by Mike Jelenic and James Tucker, appearing in "Mayhem of the Music Meister!", an episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold, voiced by Neil Patrick Harris. The character later appeared in the comic book sequel to the series of the same name, published by DC Comics. The first live-action version of the character appeared in an episode of the third season of The Flash and an episode of the second season of Supergirl played by Darren Criss on The CW. Fictional character biography ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' The Music Meister, a villain capable of controlling others through song, first appeared in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold's episode "Mayhem of the Music Meister!" voiced by Neil Patrick Harris. In order to hijack a United Nations communications satellite, he induces Black Manta, Gorilla Grodd, Clock King (who are there to steal the satellite themselves), Black Canary, Green Arrow and Aquaman (there to stop the other villains) to commit the crime for him, launching it into space after they install a device inside it. ("I'm The Music Meister") During the song, Music Meister relates his origin: When Batman intervenes, he orders them to attack the hero, which they do in a dance style reminiscent of West Side Story. His plan successful, the Meister escapes by forcing his captives to dance towards the rocket blast, leaving Batman to rescue them rather than apprehend the villain. Meister flees to an empty opera house where, in a reference to Phantom of the Opera, he plays the organ to a cardboard audience. Batman tries to capture him on a cross-town chase, as Meister releases the inmates and villains from Blackgate Prison and Arkham Asylum. ("Drives Us Bats") Having heard Black Canary sing about her unrequited love for Batman ("If Only"), the Meister falls for her, but not enough to give up villainy. Canary, in turn, firmly rejects him. Meister manages to capture Black Canary and Batman and puts them in a death trap. ("Death Trap") They escape just as Music Meister uses the satellite to hypnotize the world with his music. ("The World Is Mine") When Black Canary becomes his slave, Batman tricks her into singing as high as he. He then seizes the Meister's microphone and uses the satellite to transmit Canary's sonic scream and break the mind control. Batman finally defeats the Music Meister and kindly rejects Black Canary's advances for a final time. Though Black Canary gives up on Batman, she finds love with Green Arrow, who had also held unrequited feelings for her for the duration of the episode ("If Only (Reprise)"). ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (comics) The Music Meister later appeared in Batman: The Brave and the Bold #16 (April 2012). After Bat-Mite became instantly infatuated with Batgirl and tried to impress her with his magic, conjuring up scenarios from the comic books he's read. During the wedding, he teleported the Music Meister, Pied Piper, and another musician for entertainment. The Music Meister tried to take control of Bat-Mite, but he was knocked out before his powers could take effect. Powers, abilities, and equipment The Music Meister is a metahuman with the ability to cause every living being who hears his voice to burst into singing and dancing as though they were in a musical. In this hypnotic state, they are compelled to obey the Meister's commands, including those that endanger themselves. His influence is effective even when he is several feet away or in another room. The effects of his vocal hypnosis can be blocked out using ear plugs. The deaf and the hearing impaired are also immune to his powers. Victims recover their normal faculties within moments after the Meister departs or is rendered unconscious. In addition, he appears to have the uncanny ability to change his outfits extremely quickly that represent different eras in music history, such as Elvis Presley's leisure suit and Cab Calloway's zoot suit. Music Meister carries a rod-shaped weapon resembling a conductor's baton that fires energy blasts shaped like musical scores. For transportation, he rides a fast, highly maneuverable scooter in the shape of two beamed quarter notes. Other versions Chris King Chris King is quite literally the hero of a thousand faces. He is a user of the legendary H Dial who was part of a team with Vick Grant. Each time he goes into action, he has a new and completely different identity and powers, conjured up entirely at random in a pattern that never repeats itself, in one of the missions he used the name "Music Master". He first appears in Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 2 # 272 (February, 1981) and was created by Marv Wolfman and Carmine Infantino. He has also used the names Moth, Doomster, Wrangler, Volcano, Mister Thin, Dragonfly, Zeep, Steadfast, Avatar, Power Punch, Glassman, Trouble Clef, Puffball, X-Rayder, Kinetic Kid, Jimmy Gymnastic, Trailblazer, Any- Body, Earth-Man, Spheror, Red Devil, Rock, Mister Opposite, Topsy-Turvy, Centaurus, Spectro, Hasty Pudding, Prism, Electrostatic, White, Brimstone, Stuntmaster, Radar Man, Shadow Master, Deflecto, Worm Man, Air Master, Sting, Attacker, Galaxy, Enlarger-Man and Ragnarok. This Music Master powers are: a superhero with a radio that turned sound into energy he could manipulate. In other media Television * In the Justice League episode "Legends", a villain called Music Master (voiced by Udo Kier), from an alternate universe, is seen, in which he serves as a nemesis of that world's heroic team, the Justice Guild of America. Music Master shares many similar characteristics with the Music Meister. He is a callback to Fiddler the Injustice Society member. * The Music Meister appears on The CW's series Supergirl and The Flash, portrayed by Darren Criss. He is first seen at the conclusion of the Supergirl episode "Star-Crossed", where he is a captured prisoner of unknown origin in the custody of the Department of Extranormal Operations. He hypnotizes Kara, and then uses her inter-dimensional extrapolator to escape to Earth-1 as part of a plan to capture "the fastest man alive". In The Flash episode "Duet", Supergirl is brought to the Flash's universe by her friends, but are followed by Music Meister, who sends the Flash and Supergirl into a shared dream where they are singers in a 1940s gangster/musical film. In the episode's closing moments, Music Meister reveals himself to be an extra-dimensional being who brought the Flash & Supergirl together to teach them both an important lesson about love, as he's a fan of both heroes, and he has anticipated that they would survive in his dreamworld. Film The Music Meister appears as a background character in Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Video games * The Music Meister appears as a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, voiced by Troy Baker. * A store named "Music Meister's" can be found on Gotham City's Chinatown in Batman: Arkham Knight. * The Music Meister appears as a playable character in Lego DC Super-Villains, voiced by J.P. Karliak. References Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold characters Category:DC Comics television characters Category:Animated human characters Category:DC Comics metahumans Category:Fictional hypnotists Category:Fictional singers Category:Fictional dancers Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate sound Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2009